


Spots in the Night

by Quietstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietstories/pseuds/Quietstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starrycove on tumblr had a great au about Break dancing and well I just had to write. This is my first fan fiction. So I do hope to get some feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"OUCH! I SAID PIN MY OUTFIT NOT ME!" a blonde dancer yelled at the young raven haired girl down near her waist. They were both in the the changing room.

"I'm sorry Chloé, but it would be easier if you held your arm out instead of taking pictures of yourself..." said the pigtailed girl as she tried her best not to allow it to happen again. This was the first time she pricked the blonde instead of herself, and she was getting a bit annoyed.

In frustration Chloé extended her arm and allowed easier access. "Fine, but if you pierce me again you'll be hearing from my father, the Mayor. And he will make su..."

"No need, I'm finished. Now if you can try to get that off and don't mess up the pins I can sew it up."

Chloé lifted her arm to examine the tear in the pink fabric, which was now temporarily mended. With her nose up she walked away, taking her attitude with her.

"Nice job on that costume Marinette, too bad she ripped it first rehearsal..." The seamstress turned toward the voice of her friend Alya. The friend wore a plaid shirt and a cute pair of black glasses. The change was her hair was braided instead of down like usual, she was probably working with lights today and need to keep her hair out of her face.

Marinette sighed and walked towards her. "How did I know it would end up being her?"

"Maybe it's because she's the real, TEARable person..."

They both laughed until a pink garment obscured Marinette's vision.

Chloé's voice could be heard through it. "Don't take forever, I need it before 2..." As well as her red headed sidekick's laughter.

"Oh she makes my blood boil!" Alya said as she helped Marinette remove the costume from her head.

"I hope she didn't mess up the pins..." Marinette said as her blue bell eyes scanned over the fabric. "Thank god she didn't, what time is it?"

Alya looked at her phone and read off "1:22 and she needs it at 2..."

"Looks like I'm not getting any lunch, you go and I'll see you later, okay?"

The pair parted ways, Alya to the Cafeteria, and Marinette to the sewing room. In a bit of a haste Marinette got to work. Of course with her luck the sewing machine ran out of bobin thread and there was no more in the drawers. So she sewed it by hand and finished around 1:44. This included much pain to her poor fingers and eyes. Once she completed she walked back into the wardrobe department and put it on its respective hanger.

With a heavy sigh she walked to the empty studio and slumped down against a wall. "This job is just too much sometimes..." she muttered and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes followed the wood grain pattern across the floor, admired the eggnog color of the walls, examined the ballet bars, and finally looked at herself in the mirror. She had an entire studio to herself for once.

Quickly she stood up, checked if there was anyone in the halls, and once she was positive the coast was clear she plugged her phone into the stereo jack in the corner of the room. Before she hit play she took of her converse and sweater.

One chord from the piano was heard and she began starting from the floor. Her back arched as her left leg bent in and her right pointed perfectly. She sat up keeping her right foot straight and her left foot bent. The left arm rose and slowly extended out pulling her torso with her. Both hands rested flat on the floor as she lifted the rest of her self in the air. Now her right leg was bent and her left leg was straight. Her left foot touched the ground, then her right, then her torso lifted her self up and brought her back to a standing position. "Left over right, spin 2 3 4..." she muttered and continued until she heard the class bell ring. Realizing the students would be back any second she ran over to the speakers, turned off her music, grabbed her shoes and phone, and sprinted to the sewing room.

Once there she slammed the door shut, breathed heavily, and noticed a note in her shoe.

"Free dance instructor, call this number. Ask for Tikki." Marinette read aloud. "Tikki?"

The day went along quickly after that, and soon Marinette was allowed to go home. She walked through the halls and they seemed a bit electric.

The name Adrien Agreste came from every group of people in the halls. She tried to piece it all together until Alya tackled her. "Girl did you hear? Adrien Agreste is coming to our school!"

"Doesn't his dad own the school?"

"Mhm, but he always forced him into private classes, but now he convinced his father to come here!" Alya was excited but only because she got to tell Marinette the news first.

"I still don't understand why that's so exciting..."

A familiar obnoxious voice owned by Chloé interrupted all the conversation. "Yohoo everyone!" She had a blond boy by his arm in tow.  
"Chloé you really don't have..."  
"This is Adrien, and I will be showing him around the school!"  
The boy blushed and waved at everyone who stared.

Marinette just ignored her antics and tried to walk past. Instead she was grabbed by the collar of her sweater.

"Not so fast costume clutz. You need to take his measurements and get him a costume stat."

"I need to go home, I haven't eaten lunch thanks to you so I'm..."

"Oh hush." she snapped and dragged the pair along.

Marinette glared at Chloé then waved goodbye to Alya.

Chloé practicality threw Marinette into the sewing room. "Now measure him while I change by the time I finish with his tour I want that costume done. Got that? Now Adrien if she pokes you tell me and I'll have my daddy take care of her." Chloé then stormed off.

"Uhm, hi?" Adrien said lightly.

Marinette just nodded and began to measure. First the waist.

"I'm assuming that your name isn't costume clutz, my name is Adrien, wha..."

"Marinette." Her answer was short and cold. She leaned towards her notebook and wrote down a size. "Arm out, bend your elbow." She was behind him now, so he kept his head straight and talked.

"Nice to meet you, are you a student or a..."

"Staff." She scribbled another number, and moved to his front. She avoided all eye contact with him.

"Oh... I see... Do you dance?" He tried to converse but she continued this cold shoulder treatment.

"No."

"Why?"

"Clumsy."

"Favorite food?"

"What is this, 20 questions? Bend down and touch your toes."

"It could be..."

"No. Sit up. Shoe size?"

"You still didn't answer..."

She crossed her arms "Tomato soup. Shoe size?"

"44"

"Are you finished?" Chloé inquired leaning against the door frame.

Marinette "Yeah, I need at least two hours to get a start."

"That gives us plenty of time! Let's go Adrien!"

The pair left Marinette to her own devices, which she used to her full extent. She made a loose fitting white blouse that cut pretty low and altered tights to merge with a looser, shorter pant. Both were white besides the brown sash the ties around his waist.

The clock struck 6 and Marinette sat back in her chair and groaned. She rubbed her temples and then her stomach. A knock on the door jolted her and she sat up and wheeled over to the door on her office chair. She opened the door to a familiar blond.

"Hey I heard you say you didn't eat lunch and I didn't want you to go without dinner, so I brought you something."

Her blue eyes looked at him astonished. "You didn't have to..."

"You didn't have to stay and make my costume, so..."

A grin tugged at her lips. "let me just hang up your costume so I don't get food on it."

"Or you can join me and let me show you the coolest part of this school. Chloé is gone so don't worry."

"Why not." She walked out with him, up several floors, onto a balcony that still was indoors but showed the night sky. "How did I miss this?"

"It was my mother's old office, my father doesn't allow students here."

"Why am I here?"

"You not a student."

She laughed as he unpacked the bag that held tomato soup and fish onto the floor. "EW you like fish, it smells like cat food."

"I have never smelled cat food with such terrific seasoning!"

She waited for her soup to cool and then ate a spoonful. "You're strange." she paused. "I was not very nice to you before... Why are you being nice to me?"

"I've been associated with Chloé almost my entire life, so I know I have to show I'm not her..."

Marinette's cheeks lit up and she looked away.

"You're turning the color of the soup, Marinette."

"Uh um I well..."

He smiled then laughed a bit "calm down its okay".

She laughed lightly too and continued eating her soup.

"Now you know the secret of the balcony office, but you have 2 rules you have to follow. 1 tell no one, and two... meet me here Tuesdays or Thursdays for lunch."

She laughed again and smiled. "Sure thing, I'll see you Monday." Soon she rose to her feet and waved goodbye to Adrien.

He watched her leave through the windows of the balcony. Once she was in her car he walked to the music player and put in a cd from the recently cleaned shelf. The song began with a soft strum of an acoustic guitar and he began to dance. He opened his arms and swung his right leg around giving him the momentum to turn a few times. His right root acted as a brake and stopped his spinning, leading him into a new move.

It wasn't until the song ended did he notice a note on the cd player.

"Free dance lessons. Call this number, ask for Plagg."

"That's weird..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm calling for the dance lessons, I'm supposed to ask for Tikki?" Marinette said into the phone pretty late at night. It was around 8:30, but she was very curious about the note.

"Hm, yes, if you are not busy tomorrow show up at the address on the back of the note. I hope to see you there." the man on the other line said, then hung up.

"That was...strange..." She looked at her phone then flipped the note over. There was the address, and an additional note. "Wear something comfortable! See you soon!"

Once again curiosity got the best of her and she looked up where it was. Where she expected a dance studio to be, a tea shop stood. "Did they get the address wrong? Well, they couldn't have because they left a very ominous message, and that doesn't work if you screw up... Worst comes to worse I get a cup of tea."

Marinette threw together an outfit for tomorrow, as well as a change of clothes, deodorant, and a water bottle. "All set she smiled and sat back down at her computer finishing up a costume design for the hell of it."

On the other side of France Adrien just hung up with the same man. "Why do I feel as if something doesn't add up... isn't that the..."

Adrien quickly opened an Internet tab and looked up the address. "Why are they sending me to a tea shop?"

There was a note next to the address that read "yeah, it's a tea shop, bring a micro USB charger." but the scratchy writing was barely legible.

Adrien sighed and collapsed on his bed trying to think of a way to go without being caught by his father. Since it was a tea shop he could very easily spend an hour and a half there, especially if he had his laptop. He packed his laptop, a change of clothes, a roll up water bottle, dance shoes, and a sweat towel. "There, ready for tomorrow." He looked at his clock and saw the red LED numbers read "10:12".

"I'll just take a shower tomorrow morning." Adrien grumbled and got under his covers.

The blaring of an alarm woke Marinette up at 9. She rolled out of bed onto the floor and groaned. She shouldn't have went to bed so late. Grabbing her planned outfit for the day she went to the bathroom and began to shower.

Thoughts raced through her head about the note, and the tea shop. She didn't even know what kind of dancing she was going to learn. As she showered she stretched, using the warm water relax her. "Why should I stress over such a silly thing?" Soon she shut the water off and reached for her towel on the bathroom sink, trying to keep all the heat in the shower with her. Instead of succeeding she lost her balance and fell on the floor, but missed the shower carpet and landed on the cold tile.

A loud squeak escaped her mouth as she pulled her towel down with her and frantically put it on. "Cold cold cold cold coooooooooooooold." This didn't hurt her but definitely woke her up.

After recovering from the fall, Marinette dressed and combed her hair separating the pigtails she'd wear that day. It took a bit for her hair to dry but she was in no hurry.

As she waited she filled her water bottle and made herself a fruit crepe, filled with apples and rasins. As she ate she scrolled through her tumblr looking at a bunch of cute outfits and beautiful dresses. She checked the notes on a recent post she made and smiled. It got up to 25, mainly likes but she didn't mind.

Once her hair dried she tied them up in pigtails, grabbed her bag, a bit of cash, and walked out the door towards the tea shop. The clock on the bank building read "11:27" she looked ahead wondering if she was too early, or too late. Her pace was a bit rushed, since she decided early is much better than late, and arrived at the shop under five minutes.

The bell chimed signaling her entrance. An old Chinese man stood at the counter with a friendly smile. "Hello dear, what can I get you?"

Marinette's cheeks turned red as she began to explain the note she got and he understood but shook his head. "I'm sorry dear this is the wrong address but would a free cup of green tea cheer you up?"

"Sure, may you but some lemon in there?"

"Of course! If you don't mind can you go into the closet and gran the bag of lemons? It's down that short hall too the right."

She nodded and walked to the closet door, but instead of shelves she found a large red dance room. Her eyes widened as she walked in. "Whoa, this is huge!" The room had large clouded windows that sunlight flooded in from. Marinette allowed herself to walk in and examine it some more. The closet door closed behind her, which made her turn towards it. "Oops..."

A voice responded. "Don't worry there's an exit over here, don't be too nervous."

"Who was that?!" Marinette said and turned looking for the voice.

"Uhm... well, I'm Tikki, your instructor."

"Ok where are you?"

Tikki paused "well its easier to explain what I am..."

"You're my instructor, right?"

"Yes but I'm a intelligent computer system..." One wall mirror flipped to show a bunch of wires, lights, and buttons. "I control the room through this, from the music to the windows. I know it's a lot to comprehend but..."

The pigtailed girl was stunned. "Whoa, does anyone else know about you?"

"About me? Yes. They don't know where I am, but they want these..." A drawer opened from the control board. "This is where my intelligence is stored."

She walked over to the drawer and pulled out two pieces of jewelery "earrings? This is sounding a bit like an old 80's cartoon..."

"Marinette in return for dance lessons, can you keep these safe?"

"Yeah, okay." She put the earrings in her ears. "Is that good?"

"Perfect! Now do you know about break dancing?"

"What?"

In the main tea shop Adrien walked in and looked around. He spotted the old man behind the counter and was about to ask him about the dance lessons but the old man spoke first.

"Thank goodness a young man walked in, there's a terribly heavy box I just can't lift. It's in the basement, down the hall to the left."

The blond blinked but then followed the man's instructions. There was a large set of stairs but the hall was nearly pitch black. He started down the stairs and the door closed behind him. "Hello?" A lime green light turned on at the bottom of the stairs and he could see again.

"You brought the micro USB right? I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah, wait what? I need this back... Where are you?"

"Oh! Yeah... lights" the main lights turned on to reveal a black room with a green floor. With the long line of mirrors one panel had a drawer wide open. "Now feeeeeed meeeee."

"Are you the room?" Adrien asked and put in the charger. The drawer slammed shut.

"No, I'm the computer system, Plagg. Now here's my memory chip, protect this. It's also your key into the room." The drawer popped back open and revealed a ring.

"Ok? I'm still really confused..."

"I know you like to break dance but your father won't allow it."

"How?..." He was very confused how this system knew so much.

Hip hop music interrupted him and Plagg yelled "dance!".

On the floor above Adrien, Marinette was on the ground breathing heavily and smiling. "That was actually fun!"

"You're already great Marinette! You could compete! All you needed was some pointers, do you go to the Agreste School of Dance?"

"Oh nono! I just work as a costume designer..." Marinette sat up keeping her legs crossed.

"You really could get in, you need more confidence."

She shrugged "I suppose, I'm really clumsy though..." she made her way over to her bag and starting packing up.

Tikki flashed the room's lights. "Stop saying that!"

"Okay, okay, I have to go though. What time tomorrow?" The red bag swung over her shoulder and she slipped on her shoes.

"Anytime! You can use the side entrance!" Tikki said and the side door popped open. "See ya!"

Marinette waved goodbye and left. Her phone rang just a second later. "Hello?"

"MARINETTE YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" Alya yelled from the other side of the phone. "Nino got us invitations to the underground dance club! All the students go along with other professional dancers!"

Marinette blinked in shock "what kind of dancing?"

> "Breaking Dancing, why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for such positive feedback! It means so much to me!


End file.
